I'm Just A Memory
by MesserGirl
Summary: "So, if you're watching this then.. well I guess the worst has happened"  Lindsay said with a small sigh, Bits of DL,
1. Sorry

OK, so just a short One shot, hope you enjoy just came to be so, please review, Thanks,

(**So Lindsay has died, Danny and her were together again but Lucy didn't exist)**

Carla

Again I own nothing!

After cleaning out the rest of Lindsay's desk, he found something, something that wasn't supposed to be there, it was a DVD, he picked up it, taking a long hard look at it and then sighed.

She had left him a death video

How could she have known she was going to die,

He stood up and left his once shared office to gather the group,

Stella arrived first, she normally stood tall and glowed with power, now she just stood there limp, eyes red and puffy, she had been affected by this.

Mac arrived next, the Father figure who normally gave well suited advice, stood quite,

Don came next, Normally laughing/smirking at his own comments, stood alone with a blank expression covering his face.

Sid, normally showering people with his own wierd storys had nothing left to say, he just starred into space, hardly blinking.

Sheldon, always a happy soul, now stood without a smile on his face, stood without a smile, empty inside, not a sound left him.

Adam, He stood still not moving, hardly looking alive, face pale, and eyes red.

In the A/V room Danny pressed play on the DVD. Then Lindsay appeared, so full of life, so happy, not like the last time he'd seen her lying in a pool of her own blood.

"_So, if you're watching this then.. well I guess the worst has happened" _Lindsay said with a small sigh

_" I want you to know, whatever happened, it was not your fault, it was my choice so don't to all the, What if's, _" She said trying not to cry

But so far she had already reduced Stella to tears and Danny was not far behind her.

" _I know that it's hard at this moment, I know you're in alot of pain, and i'm sorry for that, but I guess it's just a little too late. I erm, I want you to remember my smile how ever goofy it may have been, or my laugh whatever I was laughing at" _Lindsay said with a smile

_"Soon enough, i'll be a memory, someone you once knew, and I hope all the pain would have gone, I just want each and everyone of you too know how much I loved you,_

_Mac, thankyou, thankyou, so much, you helped me live my dream, and I need you to no how much that means to me, because it means alot, and I don't think I can put it into words but i'm gonna' try. You were like a Father to me, loving, caring and always there for me, you were my boss, and once of my closest friends, so thankyou for everything"_

Lindsay said smiling, but by now Macs eyes had filled with salty tears, he was just waiting for the barrier to break.

"_Stella, my wonderful bestfriend, you are so brave, so talented and one of the best people I knew, i'm glad we got to know each other, I really couldn't image living without you, we've become so close and i'm glad we did, because i'm gonna' miss you _"

Lindsay said allowing a tear to fall, as did Stella.

_"Don, well i'm gonna' miss you and you're smart ass comments how ever unrelated they were, and i'm really supprised you didn't get me back for the doll incident, well me and you both know you would have failed, but i'm gonna' miss our talks, or well me talking and you making stupid jokes, that half the time i didn't even get, but I laughed anyway didn't want to bruise your ego and all" _ Lindsay said with a big grin, which Don returned trying to block the tears,

"_Sheldon, well you really know how to brighten my day up, i'm gonna' miss you, you never failed to make me smile and i'm glad you could, but you don't understand how proud I am of you, you've made so much of yourself and you should be proud too " _Lindsay said smiling, She was right though, he did discredit himself too much and he was proud of himself.

"_Sid, well i'm gonna' miss you and your crazy stories, well maybe not all of them, but thankyou, you cared for me, you helped me through the tough days, and I never noticed how you became a big part of my life, I'm just sad that I didn't hear the end of the story, but I guess I knew the ending really"_

Lindsay said again not wanting to cry, Sid kept his head down amazed at how powerful her words were.

"_Adam, you gave everything 110%, and thats all you needed, i'm so glad that we met, you just need to stop beating yourself up, your such a great person, you need to come out of your shell, because underneath it all is a great guy, but if I were you I wouldn't want to miss out"_

She said with a wink, Adam could feel the lump rising in his throat, she was right but he wished she would have told him in person.

"_Danny, I love you, and i'm sorry i'm not there, i'm sorry " She said her voice breaking, _

_"It's not fair, but I don't want you to be sad, I don't want you to drown your sorrows, I want you to love someone again, be happy, get married have children, because you deserve to be adored, and I wish it could have been me, but it's not and I guess i'm ok with that, Hell no it's not ok, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, laugh at you and maybe sometimes with you, but however hard it may be, don't forget you've got Don and really you've got everyone, but i'm gonna' miss you the most because I loved you, I never hated you for one second, well maybe when we first met but it was your fault _" She said trying to laugh

_"But I could never stay mad at you, the Famous Messer grin worked, I love you_" She said taking a deep breath.

Danny bowed his head and silently cried, he felt Don place a hand on his shoulder

"_I guess this is goodbye, I wish it wasn't, but that's not the way life works, no one will ever replace me but they'll create there there own unique place like I did with Aiden, and Danny, Flack don't you dare be mean to the new person. Promise me. _

_Mac, well just tell Stella how you feel, she feels the same way about you, she doesn't have to tell me but she looks at you the same way I look at Danny, I'm telling you this because you need each other, you deserve one another, _

_and maybe because no one else had the guts to do it and well you can't yell at me because well i'm dead and all, wow seems wierd me being dead something i'm not gonna' get used to, well I will but ya' know, I just hope that I don't cause you too much pain._

_So I leave each one of you with a memorry and my love_,"

Lindsay said faking a smile that was trying to hide her tears. She pressed the stop button on the camera, the screen turned black and the room stayed silent.

**Ok so let me know what you think please, I hoped you liked it, thanks**

**Carla**


	2. Rewind

**Ok so Lindsay didn't know she was going to die, this is set after jess's death, this is what happened, how she died **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Carla**

He lay staring at the ceiling, his head resting on his pillow. He slowly turned to his left proping himself up using his elbow, He looked at her just for a few minutes,

God she was beautiful, she lay in a funny position, how she was comfortable God only knew.

How did he end up with her. Another question for God.

She rolled over to face him, still asleep. He moved the small strand of hair from her face, she smiled indicating she wasn't asleep anymore

" Hey " She whispered opening her eyes

"Hey" He whispered back

"What time is it ?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"It's ok, we don't have to be at work for another 2 hours " he smiled

"Sounds good, how's Flack been doing? "

He sighed

"Not good, not since Jess died, it's only been a few weeks we've just gotta' give him time, let him work things out" He replied

" I know but one day we're all happy everything's going great, then the next our friend's dead... It just doesn't seem right we carry on with our lives and she doesn't have hers anymore, it's scary" She said he voice almost breaking

" Hey, I know the real world out there is scary, but you've got me, and if it was up to me then we'd never leave this room, Jess shouldn't have died but you and me both know that our jobs don't come with a tomorrow guarantee"

" I know but it's sad, leaving your friends and family behind. You know I love you right " She whispered

" Stop, c'mon don't get yourself upset" He said kissing her forehead,

He got up from the bed and entered the bathroom, he turned the shower on and heard Lindsay once again tell him she loved him. He took his clothes off and stepped into the shower.

Lindsay sat up in bed, she had to be at work soon, but she couldn't find the strength to get up.

Danny peered round the bedroom door looking at Lindsay, He stepped into the room wearing nothing but a towel round his waist

" I love you too, now c'mon get up and get in the shower and i'll make us some coffee" He said smiling.

She returned that smile and got up, she entered the bathroom.

" Hey" Lindsay said drying her hair on a towel.

" Hey, hurry up we don't wanna' be late babe"

"I'm almost ready, and i'm gonna' guess that were stopping for coffee on the way to work" She said smiling

"Funny Montana" he said opening the apartment door allowing Lindsay to leave first, He shut the door behind him.

Work was hetic, Stella and Mac had already left to go to a crime scene.

Just as Lindsay sat down in the office she shared with Danny, a tall figure, dark hair, his stubble resting on his face and for Don Flack this was very unusual, he informed her of the body discovered acroos town,

"Yeah, i'll be there soon, I just need a few minutes, just gotta' do something, i'll meet you at the car in 10 "

Normally Flack would stop to ask if she was ok, if anything was bothering her if Danny had done something, but he didn't and that worried Lindsay like hell, He walked off in his own little world. But Lindsay had something more important to do.

"Hey Adam, can I ask a favour, do you have a video camera I could borrow" she asked smiling

"Erm.. yeah sure" He said handing it over to her

"Thanks" she smiled

**3 Months later-**

"Hey Flack, what we got? " Lindsay asked

Flack turned around and grinned at her, his smiled had returned not fully but he was on his way.

"i'm guessin' this is the primary crime scene, drag marks indicate he was pulled into the alley, and guess what.. no one saw a thing"

She laughed

"Well I guess it's up to us"

"Yep , we found ID in his back pocket a Mr Connor Jones, 25, bullet to the head execution style, robberys out, found credit cards and $200 in his wallet, sad he was young" Flack said still looking at the body.

Lindsay bent down to examine the body,

"What about the weapon, any sign of it? " Lindsay asked

"Did a quick search nothing, wanna' take a look in the building with me?"

Lindsay nodded and left the body with the assigned officer, She followed Flack into the building.

It was an old apartment building maybe 6 or 7 floors, the majority of the windows broken.

she followed Flack into the hallway, they entered the first apartment, he slowly opened the door taking a quick glance inside and nodding his head to Lindsay

"I'm sure I can take care of myself, you search this i'll do the next one" She smiled

She left him to go to the door across the hallway, she did as Flack did, opened it gently, peered inside.

She stepped in and shone her light, it was light outside but the room was still kind of dark.

Empty.

Nothing they both finished checking the first floor and moved to the second.

Lindsay opened the door and scanned the area and slowly took a few steps into the living room, as someone shut the front door behind her.

she quickly turned at the noise and shone her light at the 6 foot man, he had dark black hair and wore a black suit and shoes with a matching black gun,

He took three steps forward and raised his gun

"Call your buddy in here" He said in a stern voice

"Flack" Lindsay yelled hoping her voice didn't sound as scared as she was feeling

Flack quickly opened the door and was in the same position as Lindsay, He raised his hands when the gun turned to him, he slowly back away and stood next to Lindsay

Both officers had guns and could easily have shot him, but he was ready to shoot now and they couldn't chance it.

"What will you do detective Flack" He said taunting Flack

"Me... or her? "

Lindsay could hear her own heart beating and she swore she could hear Flacks.

She knew what he meant, but she chose not to believe it.

The man smiled at Flack and turned the gun to Lindsay placing his fingers on the trigger and pulled it back.

A small bullet can do alot of damage, a small bullet can fly through the air, it can rip through a persons skin, cause them to fall in pain.

Lindsay jerked as the bullet hit her chest, she tried to stop herself from falling but it was inevitable. She could hear Flack yell her name but that did not bother her, neither did the coldness of the floor, all that bothered her was Danny

Lindsay heard Flacks call for help " Officer down, Officer down"

Time seemed to stop, things became clearer and more painful, this was it she would die here, on some old dingy floor, not surrounded by fat grandchildren. That seemed unfair.

Flack continued to yell her name, she could taste her blood in her mouth, breathing became more harder, she could feel warm hands on her cold chest trying to stop the bleeding from the small hole.

She looked up at Flack, concern and pain took over his sharp blue eyes

Blood all over his nice new shirt, if she wasn't already dying, then he would have probally killed her.

Her throat became dry, her eyes became heavy, she could hear the sirens in the distance, everything became blurry,

She couldn't feel her body,

She closed her eyes

The pain had stopped now.

Flack still knelt next to her but was pushed away by the medics, he sat there, on the floor next to his friend, he got up and walked down the flight of stairs.

He loosened his blood stained tie and left the building

The fresh air hit, her fresh blood still on him, his hands covered in it. He felt sick

He placed his hands on the back of his head, he saw a black SUV pull up and Mac climbed out and jogged over to Flack, but before he could ask

" Lindsay's dead " Flack whispered

**Ok, So Please, Please tell me what you think, Good?, Bad? **

**More...**

**Carla**


End file.
